My Name Is Nami!
by BeadleJuice
Summary: Fem!Harry WCWL. Right after they arrived in the New World, the Straw Hat Pirates' navigator began to be plagued with headaches. Then strange lights began to dance around the ship and everything around them vanished. Now they're on a Black Lake in front of a castle and the people are calling Nami Haley. Why? How did they get there? Can they handle this new world? Can it handle them?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm not overly fond of how I wrote these. Not sure why. I'd love to hear any constructive criticism but NOT flames. But I hope you do like it.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, nada. Even the idea isn't mine, it's a challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper (who got the idea from Sakura Lisel). Challenge 17._  
**

My Name Is _Nami_!

Prologue

"Professor?" James Potter called when he stepped into Dumbledore's office. There was a package tucked under his arm.

"James! Come in, my boy! And call me Albus, I'm no longer your headmaster." The man smiled genially at the young man in his doorway and gestured for him to come closer to his desk.

"I know you're not, Professor, but it seems disrespectful to use your first name."

"Come now, it's quite alright. I'm asking you to, aren't I? Now, on to business. Did you bring it?"

"Yes, I have it right here." James fidgeted as he held the package out for Hogwarts's headmaster to take. Dumbledore took it and unwrapped it with all the gusto of a child opening a Christmas present. "Professor, er Albus?"

"What is it, my boy?"

"I really should be getting back to Lily and the twins... Now isn't safe, you know..."

"I understand, my boy. I will return this too you very soon."

James nodded. "Goodbye Professor."

"Have a good night James."

The man hoped he could have a good night as he left the headmasters office and walked as quickly as he could toward the exit. There was a bad feeling twisting his gut. _Please let Lily, Harry, and Haley be okay,_ he begged the powers that be. _Please let them be okay! Please let this be paranoia!_

~ Godric's Hollow ~

"Not my babies! No! Please! Take me instead!" Lily cried, putting her body between her children and the dark lord.

"Move," the evil wizard snarled, raising his wand, "or I will kill you all."

"No! Not my little angels! Please! Kill me, not them! Leave them be! They've done nothing wrong!"

"_Avada Kedavra_." With a flick of his wand, the woman lay dead on the ground. "I'm sure Severus will understand. If not, he is disposable." Voldemort's attention turned to the two children in the crib. They were quite different. The little boy looked up at him with green eyes full of obliviousness, a tuft of black hair on his head. The girl, on the other hand, looked perfectly aware of what just happened, as if she completely understood. It was a strange look on an infant. Her hair— she had more than her brother— was bloody red. Anger welled in the dark lord's stomach at the accusatory look in those green eyes, almost the color of emeralds. How dare that child look at him like that! Without fear, but pure accusation! Pure rebellion! Severus had told him the prophecy spoke of a male, but that look told him otherwise. He'd considered leaving the girl as a favor to Severus seeing as he'd killed his follower's preferred reward for relaying the information, but he would not risk himself. He pointed his wand at the girl, wanting to wipe that look from her eyes. "_Avada Kedavra,_" he snarled.

Green light flashed from the tip of his wand and struck the infant on the forehead. But something strange happened. Somehow, the curse bounced back as if it had struck a mirror or rubber or some type of substance like that. It was baffling, and Voldemort had no way to avoid the resulting fate. The curse hit him in the chest and, unlike Lily, he exploded. But more than that, young Haley Potter was nowhere to be seen. Harry began to cry.

~ James ~

"No," the word sounded strangled as it escaped the wizard's lips. The door to his house was knocked down and he could see the damage the dark lord had caused. There were tears in his eyes as he ran into the building, following the destruction Voldemort always left in his wake. A strangled, wordless cry escaped his lips when he saw his wife on the ground. He fell to his knees and pulled Lily's lifeless corpse into his arms. He sobbed. It took a while for the infants' cries to break through his stupor. He gently lay his love on the ground and stumbled to their children. "Hush," he told them in a gentle voice that carried his grief in it. "Shh, Harry," he soothed, picking the crying baby into his arms. Then he blinked. Where...? Where was Haley? "Haley? Haley! Where's Haley? I need... I need..." Tears streamed silently from his eyes as he stepped over his dead wife. He went to his study and grabbed the mirror he had always used to talk to his best friend. "Sirius," his voice broke.

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror in an instant. "James! I'm on my way!" Sirius knew, he always could read James like a book.

~ Later ~

Blood lust surged through Sirius's veins as he sat on the couch with his friend. But he knew he couldn't go after Peter. James needed him. He'd sent an owl to Remus just before he left his house, but he didn't know if the other man had received it yet or when he would be arriving. Harry lay on the armchair a few feet away, fast asleep. He would probably be more comfortable in his crib, but it felt wrong to have him in their with the mess that was Voldemort. The Aurors were off searching for Peter as well as Haley who they had been unable to locate in the house. They had tried to take Sirius only to have James snarl at them that he _wasn't_ the Secret Keeper and there was no way in hell he'd be there if he had been.

~ Bell-mère ~

"Bell-mère!" Nojiko shouted as she ran toward her house.

"Nojiko? What is it?"

The little girl with purple-blue hair held out an infant. It was a little girl with blood-red hair and big green eyes. "I found her at the beach! She was about to fall in the ocean!"

"Nojiko! That's someone's baby!"

"But there wasn't anyone else on the beach, Bell-mère! She was all alone."

"She was? Maybe her parents lost her." The woman took the infant in her arms. "Come on, we'll go ask around Cocoyashi to see if anyone lost their daughter."

The adoptive mother-daughter pair spent the rest of the day in Cocoyashi but no one claimed the baby. Everyone promised to point anyone that came looking in their direction, though. They took her home. "So are we gonna keep her, Bell-mère?"

"She's not a dog, Nojiko," the woman scolded. "Her parents are probably looking for her."

"Well how about we name her. Just until we find her parents."

Bell-mère nodded. "I guess we can't call her the baby forever, huh? What do you think we should name her?"

Nojiko thought about it for a long moment. Then she grinned proudly. "How about Nami?"

Bell-mère rolled the name around in her mind for a moment. Then she smiled. "Nami sounds perfect." They spent the next week visiting the nearby villages and putting up 'found child' posters, but no one came forward. After two months, they finally gave up and decided to adopt Nami.

~ James ~

It had been two months since he lost his wife and daughter, but James still looked for the little girl. Any time anyone told him that he should give up the search, she was probably dead by now, James shot the idea down. "She's my daughter! And she's not dead! She needs me, I can't just give up on her!" He would leave Harry with Sirius or Remus or Augusta or, on a particular desperate day, Snape while he looked. As time continued to pass, James slowly lost hope. By the end of the year, James and everyone else had given up on finding Haley.


	2. The Missing Savior

My Name Is _Nami_!

Return of the Missing Savior

The New World was insane. Waves rammed against the _Thousand Sunny_ and threatened to flip her. Rain, thunder, lightening, snow, hail, and sleet fell from the heavens at unpredictable intervals. It was the navigator's job to keep the ship on course and steer it to safety. And that was a monumental task for Nami. But this was what she had trained for! Those two years weren't wasted! She barked orders to the crew and glanced at the log pose Jimbei had given her that she wore on her wrist every few seconds. "Sails at half-mast! Franky, hard to port! Usopp, Chopper! Drain some of that water! Brooke— Ah!" Nami grasped either side of her head tightly to keep it from splitting open as it suddenly threatened to do.

"Nami-swan!"

"Nami!"

"Navigator-san!"

"I-I'm fine! Get back to work! We can't— AH!"

"Nami! Here, take this! It'll help the pain until I can examine you!" Chopper called, running over to give Nami a pill.

"Thanks." She took the pill and straightened. "Alright! Brooke, Robin, I need you to keep the hail from hitting us as best you can! At least the big ones!" As if to punctuate her point, a hail stone as big as a dinghy splashed into the water only a few feet from the ship. "Sanji! Luffy! Once the sails are secure, help them!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji swooned.

"On it!" Luffy called.

"It's letting up! This shouldn't—" Nami cut off with a scream. She fell to her knees and gripped her head again.

"Nami!"

"I don't understand, that painkiller was one of my best," Chopper murmured, dumbfounded, as he ran over to Nami who screamed again.

"We can't just give in!" Luffy called. "Chopper, take care of Nami! Everyone else we gotta protect _Sunny_!" Everyone scrambled about, worry for their navigator in their hearts. As Nami had been trying to say, the storm was letting up.

"Nami, let me see."

The ginger moved her hands obediently, but screamed when she did and snapped her hands back to where they were. "It... it..." she gasped. Another scream escaped her lips, but this time strange lights shot from her body. They danced around the ship, leaving the crew to stare in wonder. Then, with a resounding crack reminiscent of the thunder that had finally stopped, the _Thousand Sunny_ and the entire crew that manned her disappeared. The storm had finally calmed, but the Strawhat Pirates weren't there to see.

~ Hogwarts ~

Dumbledore's brow furrowed and he pursed his lips in puzzlement. Why hadn't the spell worked? It should have worked unless Haley was dead. No, she couldn't be dead. That wouldn't do at all. It hadn't bee long since he'd learned that it was she, not her brother, was the child that had been marked by Voldemort. The old man scowled when that thought crossed his mind. The prophecy had clearly said HE! It just goes to show that one shouldn't put too much stock in divination. He heaved a sigh and forced himself to calm. No, no, it wouldn't do for him to lose his temper and cause havoc. He lifted his wand again, and flourished it to cast the spell. Nothing happened. He widened the parameters and cast the spell again.

"What's wrong?" he grumbled. "I'm doing the wand motion correctly and the spell pronunciation is perfect..." He tried again, but again he failed. Dumbledore put his wand away and walked over to his phoenix. "Do you know the problem, Fawkes?" he queried, running a hand over the bird's feathers. "I wish I did. Without Haley we cannot defeat Voldemort, and defeating Voldemort is a must. We cannot afford to lose this war!" He walked back to his desk and flipped the text on it open and to the page about the spell he was trying to use. "Hm... so the spell won't work if what I'm summoning won't fit in the space I'm calling it to? Well, she should be able to fit easily in here, but I wonder..." He walked over to the window. With another wand flourish, he cast the spell to summon Haley Potter from wherever she was hiding to just outside Hogwarts.

This time something happened. Lights began to dance about the lake and then a crack reminiscent of apparating sounded. The next instant, there was a ship in floating in the lake. Dumbledore had never seen such a ship. The figurehead on the front was a creature with a lion's mane but a lamb's face with crossbones behind it. There was a golden circle behind it that started in the middle of the back of the lion-lamb's head and extended down below it. Red and white and gold covered the sides of the ship, not looking overly much like wood. But there were simple wood planks toward the bottom of the ship. Two masts shot up from the ship, one on the main deck and the other on an elevated deck. The sails were at half-mast so Dumbledore could make out a straw hat and the top of a skull on the sail. A black flag hung from the crow's nest to display a skull with a giant grin wearing a straw hat with a red ribbon and crossbones behind it.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I seem to have summoned pirates... It's a good thing school isn't in session." The old headmaster left his office and hurried toward the pirate ship.

Aboard _Thousand Sunny_, Nami took several deep breaths and stood, her headache gone. "I'm fine now, Chopper," she told the worried reindeer.

"Are you sure, Nami? You said that last time but it happened again."

"Yes, I'm sure." The ginger looked around to see the whole crew gathered around, looking at her worriedly. "Where the hell are we?" She looked at the log pose and shook her head. "Wherever it is, we're not in the Grand Line anymore."

"We're not?" the boys asked, surprised.

"No," she told them, walking to the edge of the ship. "But I bet there's someone in there that knows where we are," that sneaky smile Nami always got when she was thinking about stealing money appeared on her face. The rest of the crew followed her gaze to a castle that sat upon the mountain not far away.

"That castle is sup-per!" Franky exclaimed, posing.

"Hey! Whose that old guy?" Luffy asked, appearing at Nami's side and pointing at an old man who was quickly approaching. There were a few other adults not far behind them.

"Must be the owner," the ginger told him, putting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight.

Zoro stepped up on Luffy's other side. "There's something weird about this place."

"You can say that again," Usopp answered in a frightened voice. "That castle looks creepy!"

"I know," Chopper whimpered.

"Oh ho! Don't worry, Chopper, I've been to a castle like this one before! I came to save a princess..."

"Really? Cool!" Both Luffy and Chopper rushed over to stand in front of the liar as he told his tale.

"There aren't very many castles like this in the world," Robin noted, walking up to stand on Nami's other side. "This one must be very very old, but I've never read about one with a lake like this one. I wonder why it's black."

The navigator looked down and frowned. "I've never heard of black water either."

"Yo-ho-ho, did you see her panties?" Brooke asked Usopp who turned red at the question.

"No! Of course not! That would be disrespectful!"

Dumbledore approached the ship and was stunned at what he saw. There was a great big man in a speedo and red Hawaiian shirt with giant spheres by his shoulders, huge blue block-like things for forearms, and large red hands that was hanging from the side of the ship, examining it. Two women and a young man stood near the railing, watching their approach. The young man had green— yes _green_— hair and a scar running straight down his left eye. Three identical earrings hung from his left lobe. He wore a dark green kimono-like garment with a long red obi tied around his waist. The garment was left open all the way down to the cloth with a bright green haramaki poking out to cover his abs. He also wore a pair of black boots, a short black cloth tied around his left bicep, and had three swords fixed at his right hip.

The woman on his far end was old than the other two. She was tall and slender with long, black hair. Her eyes were dark and her nose was long, thin, and defined. She wore a dark blue shirt with a low neckline that was cut off just above her belly button and a pink wrap-around with a floral design near the top on her left leg resting on her hips. The final person was a young woman who was the spitting image of Lily Potter. Her hair was long, thick, and deep, bloody red. Her eyes were big and green. She had a slender, somewhat muscular figure that she showed off shamelessly. Her clothing consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a green and white bikini halter-top that only just covered what it needed to, and a pair of golden, high-heeled gladiator sandals. On her shoulder, there was a blue tattoo that looked like a ball with an S sprouting from it and a curling line through the center of the S.

Dumbledore truly couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the young woman. She had to be Haley Potter, but she was too old! Haley Potter hadn't even turned 14 yet! And yet there she stood, no younger than 18 years old, probably older! She looked near 20! Not to mention the way she dressed! Modesty obviously wasn't a word she was familiar with. Merlin, how was he to deal with this? How was _James_ to deal with this? Sirius? Remus? _Harry_? He watched as Haley grabbed the railing of the pirate ship— that's right, another problem, she was a pirate— and vaulted over it to land easily in the grass, the young man right behind her. The other woman stayed.

"ADVENTURE!" came a sudden shout and a young man with messy black hair, dark eyes, a large X shaped scar on his chest, and a straw hat ran and leaped energetically over the railing. He landed on the grass with his apparent comrades and seemed to bounce, much like a rubber ball. "Hi! I'm Luffy! Who are you? Where are we? Is that your castle? Do you have meat?"

Haley hit him none too lightly and he fell to the ground and put his hands over a forming bump. "Calm down, Luffy! These guys could be dangerous!"

"Yes, because old men are always _so_ dangerous," sarcasm dripped from Zoro's tone and Nami glared at him.

Dumbledore laughed. "I assure you, Miss, that I mean none of you any harm." He smiled. "To answer your friend's earlier questions, I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Hogwarts Castle, but it doesn't belong to me. It's a school, you see, and belongs to the students, teachers, and the Ministry. And yes, my dear boy, we have meat."

"YAY! MEAT! I'M HUNGRY! SANJI, MEAT!" he yelled. Then he turned and jumped back on the ship, running for what Dumbledore presumed to be the ship's kitchen.

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore queried of them. If she said her name was Haley then he had his confirmation.

The woman put her right hand on her right hip and shifted her weight. "I'm Nami, he's Zoro."

_Trolls dung, _Dumbledore thought, frustrated. "What brings you to our school?" he asked with a genial smile.

"You didn't introduce them," the man pointed out in a deep voice, jerking his head toward the men and women behind him. The way his hand hovered above his swords made the old man a bit uncomfortable. Not that he would let him know that.

"Oh yes! My apologies, I had forgotten my colleges followed me."

"These are professors Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and—"

"Lily..." the last man murmured, the same dazed expression coloring his face as everyone else's.

"Severus Snape," Dumbledore finished.

"Who's Lily?" Nami asked, looking at Snape suspiciously.

"An old friend of Severus's, she passed some time ago. You are the spitting image of her. Same eyes, hair color, facial features. It truly is amazing. But on to more important matters. What is your purpose in our lake?"

"We don't have one."

"Oh? Then may I speak with your captain?" Dumbledore hoped it would be Haley, because then the rest of the crew may be controllable. After all, it would be a simple matter to convince her of her heritage and then control her as he had Harry.

"Depends," Nami answered.

"On what, might I ask?"

"If dart-brow kicked him out of the galley or not."

"Come again? Who exactly _is_ your captain?"

"Luffy."

"That buffoon?" Snape sneered. "You can't honestly—" The Potions professor cut off abruptly as a katana blade pressed gently into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Take care," the green haired swordsman growled. "That's our captain you're insulting."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Cool it, Zoro, we don't need to cause trouble here. Besides, we both know Luffy's an idiot." The swordsman huffed but put his blade away. Both Dumbledore and Snape could feel their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. This man was not to be underestimated. "LUFFY! GET BACK OUT HERE!"

"ADVENTURE!" The captain came bounding out to them again and jumped in the same way he had before. "What is it, Nami?"

"The old guy wants to talk to you."

"Aw, but that's no fun."

"If you and Miss Nami could accompany myself, Minerva, and Snape to my office, I'd be more than happy to allow you and your crew to dine at the Great Hall."

"MEAT! You got a deal, old man!"

"I'm going too," Zoro cut in.

"But—"

"You get three people, so do we. Take it or leave it."

"But _Zoro_, meat!" Luffy whined.

Dumbledore was befuddled. Wasn't the boy in charge? "It's no trouble," the old man told the captain. "It would be a bit more fair. Though I assure you there will be no funny business."

"No," Nami told the old man. Something deep within her told her that if she went into that castle, she might not come out. It was a creepy feeling and she didn't like it.

"What? Nami!"

"The ship is closer," she reasoned. "There aren't many of us and you're basically calling a parlay so you know we won't hurt you."

"Nami's right," Luffy decided in a sudden burst of insight. "The whole crew will want to know whatever you wanna say anyway. Franky! Lower the gangplank!" he called to the speedo wearing man on the side of the ship as he ran and jumped back on board.

"Are you sure this is wise, headmaster?" McGonagall asked in an undertone. Zoro still her her.

"Of course, Minerva. I'm quite certain Miss Nami must be Haley. We're in no danger, I assure you."

"But Albus, they are pirates. Even if she _is_ Haley then you must see that—" but the old man was already approaching the now lowered gangplank.

Zoro paused to let the professors follow the headmaster but caught Snape by the arm before he could pass the younger man. "Who is Haley?"

"Where did you hear that name?" he hissed back.

"That's not important. Who is she?"

"Haley is Lily's daughter," he answered coldly. "Now release me you over muscled moron." Zoro gave him a bit of a shove when he let go before walking up the gangplank.

"Crew meeting!" Luffy called happily, dropping to sit on the grass— yes grass!— that covered the deck. Nami walked over to lean against one of the orange trees that were growing on the deck. A dark skinned man with a long, round nose— it poked out from his face as if it were a stick!— and a flimsy gray hat stood beside a little raccoon-like animal with deer's antlers and a living skeleton! The strange speedo man leaned against the railing beside the dark haired woman. Zoro sat down against the railing on the opposite side of the deck. Finally a blonde man with a cigarette hanging from his lips and curly eyebrows walked out of a room on the elevated deck and leaned against the railing of the staircase leading up to it. "That's Bumbledore—"

"_Dumb_ledore," Nami inserted.

"Right! Dumblebore," Nami sighed and shook her head.

"Albus," the old man supplied.

"Oh! That's much easier to say! That's Albus. She's Mc-something and she's Sprout and he's Snape and the little guy's Filius."

"McGonagall," Nami told the others.

"Right! You guys met Nami and Zoro! That's Robin, Franky, Brooke, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji's over there!" He pointed to each as he named them. "Albus wants to talk to us!"

"It's quite a delicate matter actually, maybe we could speak in private?" None of the wizards had taken a seat or settled in.

"Anything you wish to say to Captain-san you can say to us," Robin told him.

"We'd all eavesdrop anyway," Usopp told him honestly.

"Very well then," Dumbledore waved his wand and a fluffy armchair appeared. The entire crew gasped in surprise. "You don't mind do you?"

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled. "Hey old man, how'd you do that?"

"Why, magic of course."

"_Magic_?" Sparkles seemed to fly from Luffy.

"Yes, my boy. Magic." Dumbledore took a seat. McGonagall conjured herself a seat, Sprout walked over to examine one of the trees— under Nami's critical eyes—, and Snape picked a spot far enough from the proceedings that he wasn't directly involved but could provide input if need be. "This is quite the complicated subject, I'm afraid, and it concerns Miss Nami more than the rest of you."

"You think she's someone called Haley who is apparently missing," Zoro informed him. Everyone looked to him, surprised, except for Snape.

"How did you know that?" Zoro only grunted in response. "Well, it's true. She has been missing for thirteen years, her family misses her quite dearly. She was the spitting image of her mother even as an infant," he turned to speak directly to Nami, "and I would think you were she if I didn't know she was dead and would be several years older than you are now."

"And you expect me to just believe that?"

Snape produced a picture from within his robes and, with a flick of his wand, levitated it over to her. Nami took the picture in a light grip, knowing it was important to him if he kept it in his robes. In the picture was a younger version of Snape and a woman she would think was herself if she didn't know better. Luffy rushed over to look over her shoulder. "Whoa! I didn't know you knew that guy, Nami!"

"That's not me, idiot!" she hit Luffy. He dropped to the ground and pouted at her while Snape summoned the picture. "Okay, so I look like her. So?"

"Let me tell you a story," Dumbledore started then regaled them all with the tale of the rise and fall— but mostly the fall— of one Lord Voldemort.

"So Nami beat this evil guy when she was just a baby? AWESOME! See Nami, I knew you were strong!"

"My Nami-swan is so strong!" Sanji swooned, dancing over to her only to get punched to the ground.

"I'm not yours, Sanji!"

"Ah! Tough love is the bitterest kind!" the blonde cooed.

"Alright, so this Haley girl defeated this Voldemort guy. What are you _not_ telling me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not an idiot, Dumbledore. You're not telling us the whole story. And you definitely didn't cover why we're here and how we got here. Better yet, _where_ are we?"

"Scotland, England."

"What sea? We're obviously not in the Grand Line and we'd like to get back to our travels."

"Sea? The Atlantic Ocean, I suppose. Though the Arctic is to the North. What is the Grand Line? Maybe I can assist you."

They all looked at him like he was the stupidest person on earth. "The Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's the most amazing sea in the world! How do you not know what it is?"

"The Atlantic Ocean?" Nami demanded. "What are you trying to pull? There's no such sea! And what is an ocean anyway? Just tell me if we're in North, East, South, or West Blue!"

"There are no such seas as those. Or the Grand Line as far as I know."

"Do you have a map of the nearby waters?" Nami asked. She would get to the bottom of this.

"I can do better than that." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a map. "This is a world map."

"W-world map?" Nami's eyes were wide as she snatched it out of the air. She examined it closely for a long moment. "This... this is all wrong! None of these places exist! What's with all these large landmasses! The only large land mass is the Red Line! And where is it? Or the Grand Line?"

"Most of the land of our world is large landmasses."

Robin walked over quietly and looked over Nami's shoulder as the younger girl tried to decipher the strange map. "It would seem, Navigator-san, that we're not in our world anymore," she announced.

"What?"


	3. A World of Magic

My Name Is _Nami_!

A World of Magic

"What?" Sanji asked, cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Robin's right," Nami answered after a moment. "I don't recognize anything on this map. So, unless this is a joke, we're not in our world."

"Are you sure you're not losing your touch?" Zoro accused. "What did you do, waste the last two years?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT NAMI-SWAN, MARIMO!" the blonde man yelled, launching himself at the swordsman. Foot met sword and, to the amazement of the wizards, they equaled out. The pair broke into a fight. The strawhat crew were unbothered.

"This place's atmosphere is different too," Nami added to those that were still paying attention. "I can't explain how, but it is."

"So we're in a mystery world?" Luffy asked. For once, he was right.

"Yes Luffy."

"AWESOME! ADVENTURE!"

"You do realize that, unless we get back home, you can't become King of the Pirates, right?"

"BOO!"

"Don't worry, my boy, we'll get you home safe and sound soon enough and then you can be on your way. In the mean time, however, I think it's only right for Haley to meet her father and brother."

"My name is _Nami_! Besides, you never proved that I am this Haley girl anyway!"

"There is a scar on your forehead, is there not?" the old man queried. Nami's hand jerked to the scar she preferred to keep hidden under her hairline. There was no way he'd seen it.

"It's not impossible, Nami," Usopp pointed out. "You _were_ adopted after all."

"Yes and Nojiko-chwan told us she found you on the beach one day, all alone. My poor Nami-swan!"

"Nojiko told you that?" the ginger didn't seem happy with it.

"I believe I have proven my point." Nami huffed and crossed her arms. "Will you agree to meet James and Harry?"

"Who?"

"Your father and brother."

"No. Why should I meet them? We won't be here long."

"I've never heard of spells causing people to move between worlds. I'm afraid it could take quite a while to get you home."

"What? No fair!" Luffy whined.

"Perhaps we can help speed up the process," Robin suggested. "If Nami truly is this Haley then she must have the same powers as you all."

"Oh yes! Of course. That's a further way to prove your identity. Tell me, Miss Nami, have strange things ever happened around you? Things you could not explain?"

Behind Nami's eyelids, she could see vanishing weapons, befuddled bookstore shopkeepers, mistakes on maps disappearing... At first such things had been strange, but she'd learned to control them as she got older. "Nope, nothing I can think of," she answered with a shrug. She watched Dumbledore deflate.

"What about that time you made all the cards the same!"

"That was just a trick, Usopp."

"Well what about that time when Sanji and Zoro knocked your glass over and it righted itself and put the drink back in." The wizards stared in amazement at the creature when it spoke.

"That was a figment of your imagination, Chopper," Nami scolded dismissively.

"It was?" Luffy asked. "That was a cool what's-it from your imagination, Chopper!"

"You saw it too?" the reindeer asked.

"Yeah! And this other time, Nami dropped a cup with one of Sanji's drinks in it and it jumped back in her hand and fixed itself!" The redhead glared at them.

"And then there's the lights before we got here," Zoro pointed out. She turned her glare on him.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands. "So you _are_ Haley."

"Hey, hey, Albus!" Luffy called. "Can the rest of us learn this magic stuff too?"

"You have to be born with the ability, I'm afraid, and it's quite difficult to find out. Unless you're under 17."

The boy pouted and dropped to the deck. "I'm 19," he whined.

"I'm sorry, my boy."

"But Nami'll be able to do it!" he realized suddenly, jumping up and turning to his navigator, stars in his eyes.

"Yes, she will. So, Miss Nami, would you like to attend our school for the duration of your stay here?"

The ginger crossed her arms. "There are conditions."

"Go on."

"One, you have to allow food provisions for the entire crew."

"Easily done."

_Ha, you don't know Luffy._ "Two, no students are allowed on or near the _Thousand Sunny_ without one of the crew's express permission."

"That's understandable. You do realize that some children have a disregard for the rules?"

"Which leads me to three: the crew has to be allowed some sort of punishment system."

"Hm. I suppose we can allow your crew to deduct House points provided the student gives them trouble."

"House points?"

"Oh yes. You see, Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses. Gryffindor is for the brave and daring, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, Hufflepuff is for the patient and loyal, and Ravenclaw is for the wise and knowledgeable. They earn House points in order to win the House Cup."

"Are physical punishments allowed?"

"No."

"If your students attack or threaten anyone on the crew, they will react physically."

Dumbledore sighed. "There will be no deaths or severe injuries."

"Define severe injuries."

"Life threatening, obviously, or if it results in more than a couple hours of unconsciousness."

"We can work with that. Four, my crewmates have access to the library— I'm assuming you have one— and can sit in on any class they so choose."

"Yes, provided they don't disturb the classes."

"And five, my name is _Nami_! Use it."

"Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe it is time for lunch."

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled, leaping up and running toward the castle. The wizards and Strawhat crew followed, Nami bringing up the rear.

Then Entrance Hall didn't impress most of the Strawhats— Luffy and Chopper being the exceptions— because it wasn't that much of a step up from the courtroom in Enies Lobby. The moving pictures caught their attention, but they assumed it was a trick of the light. When they walked into the Great Hall, though, that had them all gawking. At the ceiling mostly. The thousands of floating candles garnered some attention, but most of their focus was on the roof which Nami confirmed to be an exact replica of the sky outside. She had moved on from the ceiling to the gold plates. "It's a charm," Dumbledore told them, smiling amusedly. "Now how about we get seated for lunch?" _This isn't going as I planned, but perhaps... perhaps I can salvage this situation._

The pirates accepted this idea and took seats, seeming a bit startled but otherwise unbothered when the food appeared out of nowhere. This was because they were too busy guarding their plates (with the exception of Luffy). _But from what?_ Dumbledore wondered. A few moments later, he noticed he had food missing that he was certain he hadn't eaten. His colleges seemed to have a similar problem. _What had happened?_

"OW! NAMI! COME ON! THAT HURTS!" Luffy screamed, jerking Dumbledore from his wonderings.

The old man's eyes widened a smidgen when he saw why the boy had screamed. His arm was stretched clear across the room to where Nami sat, holding a knife that had trapped his hand. She pulled it out of the wound and the arm snapped back to its owner who nursed the new wound. "Stop trying to steal my food and that won't happen!"

"But Nami that hurt," he whined, the most pitiful expression Dumbledore had ever seen decorating his face. "And I'm so hungry!"

"Eat your own food! It's not my fault your stomach's a black hole!" She huffed and turned back to her meal. A moment later, the old wizard was surprised to see Luffy's hand stretching toward Chopper's plate. The... creature wasn't as quick as Nami, though, so he lost his food.

Once the affair that was dinner was over, Dumbledore stood and smiled at the crew. "If you could all follow me to my office, I'll sort you all into Houses."

"I can understand why Nami has to go, but why the rest of us?" Usopp asked.

"I believe it may help you all to maintain a certain amount of respect with the students." With that, he left the Great Hall and led the pirates up to his office— they seemed amazed by the moving pictures, murmuring about them most of the way. When they reached his office, he had Nami take the seat in front of his desk first seeing as she was the only confirmed witch as he took the Sorting Hat from the shelf. "You'll have to do a bit of Sorting ahead of time, I'm afraid," he told it. "This is Haley Potter."

"My name is _NAMI_!"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, Miss Nami, your condition slipped my mind for a moment."

Nami huffed and crossed her arms. The elderly wizard dropped the hat on her head. It took all of two seconds before the hat blurted out "Slytherin!"

That seemed to catch the old man off guard but he took the hat from her head and motioned for her to vacate the seat so one of the others could take it. "Who's next?"

Luffy leaped into the chair. "How does it work?"

"It takes a look in your mind and sorts you into the House that fits you best."

"So it's a mystery hat!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Not too bright, is he?" the hat asked before being dropped on the boys head. It hadn't even fully settled before it exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

"WOOH!" the boy cheered, leaping up before Dumbledore could take the hat. He then handed it over and jumped to sit on the edge of the desk while the others got sorted.

"Might as well get this over with," Zoro grunted, sitting in the chair. Albus put the hat on his head.

This time the hat took a bit longer. It was getting close to a minute when it finally decided, "Slytherin!" The green haired man took the hat off and gave it to the headmaster before going back to his spot against the wall. Not to be outdone, Sanji sat in the chair next. The hat was placed on his head. Once again, it took nearly a minute. "Gryffindor!" Robin perched in the chair gracefully and let the man put the hat on her head. It only took seconds. "Ravenclaw!" Chopper climbed excitedly into the chair and looked up at the man expectantly. After a moment's consideration, Dumbledore put the hat on his head. "Hufflepuff!" Usopp followed. "Hufflepuff!" Franky was next. The hat took its time with him, even longer than Zoro or Sanji. "Ravenclaw!" it finally decided. Brooke was last. He sat his boney butt on the chair and let Dumbledore put the hat on his afro. Again, the hat took its time with this sorting. "Hufflepuff!"

The old man took the hat and put it back on the shelf. "Thank you," he told the hat. "You can all return to your ship now. Tomorrow morning I'll have Severus accompany you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, Miss Nami. But, could you please dress more appropriately?"

"What's wrong with this?" she demanded, putting her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Sanji demanded.

"It's not an appropriate for a young woman. It's far too revealing." _And I'm sure James will be appalled when he sees you._

"So?"

_This girl is going to be a headache. I hope she's worth it._ "It may be acceptable in your world, but it isn't here. And you will be required to wear the uniform during school."

"Uniform?" Nami and Sanji both asked, but their tone was completely different. Nami sounded angry but Sanji sounded excited, there were even hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, school robes, like these but black."

Now both of them looked angry. "I'm/She's not wearing that!"

Dumbledore blinked owlishly. "Why not?"

"It's hideous!"

"You can't cover up Nami-swan's beautiful body with such a thing! I wouldn't be able to see it at all," Sanji looked distraught.

"Pervert," Zoro scoffed.

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me, Love-cook, you're a _pervert_." Apparently, to Sanji those words meant war. He launched at the swordsman and they began fighting again. Dumbledore was sensing a theme.

"I'm _not_ wearing that."

"Then I'm afraid I'm not going to allow you or your crewmates to cause any damage to any of my students under penalty of law." He smiled genially.

Nami snorted. "You think we're scared of the 'penalty of law'?" She laughed. "Newsflash, we're _pirates_. It's _illegal_ to be pirates. It's _illegal_ to attack government-sanctioned pirates. It's _illegal_ to attack marines. And it's sure as _hell_ illegal to declare _war_ on the _World Government_, no matter the reason. The legal penalty ship sailed a _long_ time ago, Mr. Dumbledore." With that, she turned sharply toward the door. "I'm going to the ship, if you wanna make it back without getting lost, come on." Then she threw the door open and marched out. The crew followed, Sanji and Zoro coming to a temporary truce.

Dumbledore stared, shell-shocked, at the door of his recently vacated office. _What have I done? These people are dangerous! No,_ he cut in on himself, they can't be dangerous, _Haley is the Chosen One._ His resolve renewed, the old man got some parchment and a quill before taking a sear at his desk.

"You're not seriously thinking to let those people stay, are you?" one of the portraits of a former headmaster exclaimed.

"That young woman is an abomination! A whore, a slut! Having such a bad influence on the other girls is a crime!"

"As if they _care_! Didn't you hear her? They're pirates!"

"Really Albus, this is ridiculous!"

"Kick them out now!"

"That girl is Haley Potter. Can't you see her resemblance to Lily?"

"So? She still needs to be kicked out!"

"She's the girl from the prophecy! I can't!"

"In my day ladies didn't act like that!"

"Not in mine either!"

Dumbledore sighed, turning to begin his letter.

_Dear James,_

_ How are you and Harry? Doing well I trust. I'm sure he's good and excited, ready for a new school year, but even more ready for the Quidditch World Cup. I remember when I was a young boy and a student at Hogwarts. What a wonderful time that was! The joys of youth, how I miss them._

_ My apologies, but school and Harry aren't really what this letter concerns. I have happy news! I have found Haley! She seems to be a bit older than she should be and she's nothing like I expected, but there's no mistaking her. She looks just like her mother— God rest her soul— did at that age. She has a strong personality and is unruly to a degree that I fear she hasn't had proper disciplining. But let's not let little concerns dampen our spirits. This wondrous news!_

_ I don't think it wise for her to go to you immediately. She's still adjusting to the news, I'm afraid. I think it best if she stay here for the time being, but Severus will be taking her to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want to go and meet her. Oh and she calls herself "Nami" I suppose that's what the people who found her called her._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

The old man smiled as he looked over the letter then folded it up and tucked it in an envelope. He wrote _James_ on the outside. "Fawkes? Would you mind carrying this to James Potter?" The bird cooed, a beautiful sound as always, and flew over to accept the letter. Dumbledore gave it to him and off the phoenix went. Perhaps, if he was lucky, everything would fall into place just as he wanted it.

If Nami had anything to say about it, it was likely _nothing_ would fall into place.


	4. Diagon Alley

My Name Is _Nami_!

Diagon Alley

Nami awoke with a scream. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead, back, and arms. She took in several deep breaths and brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you alright, Navigator-san?" Robin asked from her bed, looking over at the ginger with calm concern.

"NAMI!"

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IS SOMEONE IN HERE?"

"Everything's fine!" she snapped, glaring half-heartedly at her crew mates. Luffy and Sanji were in the front, Chopper poking his head around the blonde's legs, and Usopp and Brooke cowering behind Franky.

"Yes, it is, Nami-swan! Your Sanji-kun is here!"

"What happened, Nami?" Luffy asked, frowning in concern.

"Is it another headache?" Chopper asked with an identical expression.

"No, it's not, Chopper." She offered a slight smile. "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh! Do you wanna talk about it?"

Images of her dream floated behind her eyelids. A giant snake, a rat-like man, a creepy guy that kept licking his lips, and a weird little... disgusting... _thing_. She shuddered and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Okay!" Luffy chirped, starting toward the door.

"I can give you some medicine to help you sleep," the little doctor offered.

"No, it's okay, Chopper." She stood up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. All of you can go back to bed," she shooed them from the room and started toward the deck.

Zoro sat, leaning against the mast and looking out over the lush green field that surrounded Hogwarts Castle. He turned his head to look at her and quirked an eyebrow. "See a spider, witch?"

Nami glared angrily at him. "Like I'd scream about something like a spider!"

"Oh, sorry. A snake then?"

"No!" She crossed her arms and turned to stare out over the Black Lake. They fell into a silence for a while. "It was a nightmare."

A pause. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Zoro shrugged and grunted, leaning back against the mast. There was a long moment of silence. "It was weird... I've never seen anything li—" Unfortunately for the swordsman, that was the moment she chose to turn to look at him. "You're asleep." No response. The navigator's hands balled into fists and she channeled all of the anger and confusion and frustration of the past day into a punch straight to his head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled at her.

Nami ignored him, though, and turned to walk back below deck. Suddenly, she felt _so_ much better.

When she got back to her room, Robin was asleep. As quietly as she could so as not to disturb her, Nami walked across the room and got into her bed. She lay there and lay there and lay there, but sleep wouldn't come. When the first rays of sunlight shined through their window, she gave up on the ruse. She went to take a shower then returned. She dressed in her jeans and bikini top, fixing her staff to her hip.

Then she stood in the middle of her room with a frown. She hated that that Dumbledore guy had tried to make her do what he wanted, going so far as to threaten her, but good sense told her that it wasn't a good idea to burn that bridge so quickly. This was a different world, after all, and the people in the castle were the only connection they had here. They were also the only way they had of getting home at the moment. Grumbling under her breath, Nami rifled through her clothes until she found one of the corset-like tops she'd bought in Weatheria and put it on. It was less revealing, but still allowed her to keep her preferred look.

Nodding to herself in the mirror, she left her room and walked up to the deck. If the smell was any indication, Sanji was already up and working on breakfast. Zoro still leaned against the mast, watching the castle and the forest. It wouldn't be long before the smell woke Luffy up and their captain, in turn, woke the entire ship. Nami looked up at the sky then went about tending to her orange trees. She had a bad feeling about today...

~ Snape ~

Severus pursed his lips as he watched the pirates approach. It seemed only one was remaining behind, the huge cyborg-man. What was his name again? It started with an F and had been one of the most normal of the lot... whatever, it didn't really matter anyway.

The Potions Master could already feel a headache coming on. This wasn't going to be a good day. He supposed he _might _could handle taking Haley, running into James and maybe Sirius wouldn't have been fun but at least he could rub her Slytherin status in their faces, but taking all of these delinquents was a disaster waiting to happen and he wanted no part of it. _At least Haley covered up more, _he thought. Rather than a bikini top she was wearing a corset-like top along with her jeans.

Snape was a little surprised but relieved when the pirates separated upon reaching the castle. The groupings made him curious, though. The dark haired woman went with the weird creature, the skeleton and the long nosed guy, the blonde with the curly eyebrow was alone, Haley with the green haired swordsman and stretchy brunette. "Where are they going?"

"That's none of your business," the ginger snapped.

"I think it is."

"It's not now let's go. I'm giving up training time for this," the grass head grumbled.

"Very well." Severus glared at the young man before turning around sharply and went to his office in the dungeons. He went straight to his fireplace and flicked his wand to light it. Then he grabbed the black box that was filled with green powder and presented it to them. "Take a pinch, throw it in the fire, step in, and say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly."

"Step _in _the fire? Hell no!" Potter exclaimed, scowling at him with her hands on her hips.

"Scared?" grass head teased, taking a pinch of Floo powder. "I'll go." He threw it in the fire and the pirates stared in amazement as it turned green and grew taller than they were. He stepped in and carefully said, "Diagon Alley." He vanished into the fire.

"AWESOME! Me next! Me next!" the hyperactive boy took some, far more than a pinch, and threw it in the fire. He jumped in and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" though the words slurred a bit. Severus pursed his lips. That wasn't good.

Haley looked at him suspiciously and took a pinch, throwing it in. She stepped cautiously into the flames, looking as if she was still unsure about it. "Diagon Alley," she said poewrfully and clearly. Severus followed behind her.

~ Zoro ~

The green haired man burst out of the fire in a mess of soot, barely catching himself before he took a tumble onto the stone floor of the room he found himself in. He coughed the ash out of his lungs and rubbed it from his eyes. Then he looked around at the giant room he was standing in, confusion clear in his eyes. Was this a kitchen? Where the hell was he?

~ Luffy ~

The pirate captain tumbled out of the fireplace in a heap, ash flying everywhere. "Wooh!" he cheered, eyes lit up in excitement. "Zoro, wasn't that-" Luffy cut off, realizing that the swordsman was not present. "Zoro?" he blinked and looked to the room's only other occupants. A man with light blonde hair that fell to his shoulders that wore one of those dress things like Bumdle- Albus. Beside him was a boy with the samee color hair though it was much shorter that also wore a dress-thing and behind the counter stood a sticky, weasley looking man.

"Who are you?" the man behind the counter decided.

"Monkey D Luffy!" the boy answered brightly with a large grin. "Who are you? Have you seen Zoro?"

"No one other than you has come through that fireplace."

"Oh! He musta got lost, he does that a lot. I should wait on Nami!" he announced, nodding to himself and remaining on the floor, arms now crossed.

"I believe _you're _the one that lost. Now get out of my store!"

"But-"

"Now!"

"Oh alright, but tell Nami I was here when she comes through."

"Fine," the man growled through his teeth. Cheerily, Luffy jumped to his feet and left the shop.

"The people here sure are weird," he observed aloud as he looked around.

A woman hidden in a black cloak walked up to him. "You look like a strong young man, could you help me with this?" she held out a black bag. Luffy was inclined to take it, but the haki he could sense from the stranger told him not to. Still, there couldn't be any harm in it...

~ Sirius ~

Sirius knew he was supposed to be meeting up with James, Harry, and Remus so they could meet Haley, but he had to investigate this first. There was a rumor that someone in Knockturn Alley had been helping to hide Peter and find You-Know-Who. Plus he needed some more fire snap powder. As he was walking down the street, he saw someone who obviously didn't belong.

He looked pretty young, but he was of age. 18 or 19 if Sirius had to guess. His hair was black and messy- it looked like a dagger had been used to cut it. He looked fairly strong, enough to handle himself. There was a straw hat on his head and a rest vest rested on his shoulders, shorts cut off at the knees and a pair of sandals completed the outfit. It was his clothes that made him jump out of the background. Everyone else in Knockturn Alley- including himself- was dressed in wizard's robes but he wore muggle clothes. Boy might as well have painted a target on his forehead.

Beside the strange boy there was a hag in a black cloak holding a bag out to hiim. It was cursed, Sirius was sure of it. He snapped his want toward it and the spell hit. The bag was knocked from the hag's hand and out of the boy's reach. "Back! Go away! Leave him alone!" he yelled, aiming his wand at her. She withdrew with a shriek. "You okay?"

"Yep!" the boy answered brightly. "That wasn't very nice. Who're you?"

"Name's Sirius." He offered a hand.

"I'm Luffy!" He took the hand and shook it.

"You lost? You don't look like you belong here."

"Nope. I'm just waiting on Nami and looking for Zoro."

_Nami? Zoro? What weird names._ "Why would they be in Knockturn Alley?"

The boy gave him a funny look. "This is Diagon Alley," he told Sirius as if the older man was an idiot for not thinking that.

Sirius laughed. "No it's not, kid. This is Knockturn Alley. You flooed I assume?"

"Is that what the green flames in the fireplace is called?" he asked.

The man struggled not to laugh. _Muggleborn? But he's too old to not know something like that. Maybe he has a younger sibling that got a letter to Hogwarts. Yeah, that must be it_. "Yes. I think you got off at the wrong grate, Diagon Alley isn't far. I'm heading there myself."

"What's a grate?"

_This guy's really stupid. _"Just come on, I'll help you find your friends."

"Really? Awesome!" he exclaimed, bouncing in his spot as he followed the wizard toward the place he was supposed to be.

~ Nami ~

The redhead glared around the pub in irritation. Neither one of them were here. Leave it to Luffy and Zoro to get lost! "We're not going to find them any time soon," Severus informed her. "Besides, I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"They're just going to get _more _lost," she grumbled, scowling. "They're both idiots."

"Considering they got lost through the Floo network, it's likely we won't be able to find them. We should get your supplies and send a letter to Dumbledore. Let him sort it out."

"Whatever, let's get this over with. I want to go to the wand shop first."

"Students usually-"

"I don't care," she interrupted, striding into the alley, eyes scanning the buildings.

"We have to go to Gringotts first."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's the bank."

"Well what I'm going to ask of the Wand-Maker will take some time and I'm certainly not paying upfront." She sighted the thin little store that read _Ollivander's Wand Shop Maker's of Fine Wands __Since 382 BC_.

Smirking to herself, she strode up to the little store and pushed the door open. When she stepped inside, she looked around. Bookshelves lined the walls and stuck out in aisles around the store, but it wasn't books that lined the shelves. Rather, little boxes of varying lengths and materials were stacked haphazardly where the books should be.

Nami walked in a little further, looking around in search of the store keeper. "Hello." It was all the ginger could do not to jump out of her skin as she spun around rapidly to face a man with weirdly light-colored eyes. "Severus. Walnut and Dragon Heart-String. 11 inches, unyielding. Is it serving you well?" The young woman glanced over her shoulder at the Potions Master who nodded once, sharply. "Yes, I'm sure it is. And who is this? No... with a face like that you could be none other than miss Haley Potter, though a bit too old..."

"My name is Nami," she informed him.

"Garrick Ollivander."

"I was wondering," she pulled out the three pieces of her staff and presented them to him. "Is it possible to make these where they would work like wands?"

The man frowned and took the pieces. "Who made them?"

"A friend of mine."

He nodded and continued to examine them. "Made of vine... it looks close to wand-grade though I can't be sure... interesting make-up... It will take some time to examine them."

"Take your time. I'll stop by again later." Ollivander nodded to her and carried the pieces to the back of the shop while his two customers left. "So Gringotts?" she suggested, glancing at her guide. The redhead struggled to contain her smirk as they began to approach the bank. _A place as big as that must keep a lot of money... I wonder if I can... _Plans to steal from the wizard bank danced through their mind.

She walked up the steps with Severus and through the first door which the little weird creatures— Snape called them Goblins— bowed them through, and took note of the engraving on the second door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_If you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A chill ran up Nami's spine at the words. She was going to need help.


	5. Meeting the Strawhats

My Name is _Nami_!

Meeting the Strawhats

Later, Sirius would swear he noticed her first. James would argue just as furiously that he was the one that recognized her. But it was actually Luffy that saw the redheaded woman standing next to Snape at the counter at Gringotts. "NAMI!" he shouted, ignoring the looks this earned him from goblin and wizard alike as he bounded across the floor to hug the woman.

"Put me down, Luffy!" she snapped and the young man did, still grinning. As she stood, facing him with her hands on her hips, that was when the two men knew who she was.

Dumbledore had said she was older than she should be, but they still hadn't expected it. Hadn't expected to see a beautiful young woman that was the spitting image of Lily before she died. The girl had to be at least 20! She was of age already! But James knew, and so did Sirius. Harry looked up at the woman, searching her eyes. That was her. Haley. His twin. Every fiber of his being told him that. Together, the trio closed the distance to meet her.

"Potter, Black, what a... pleasant surprise," Snape drawled sardonically as he looked down his nose at the men.

"You know these guys?" Luffy asked, looking surprised.

"Potter?" the redhead echoed, her eyes narrowing sharply at the group. "That damn—" She inhaled sharply. "Apparently Dumbledore didn't get the message. I don't want to meet you, I don't want to know you. All I want is to find a way to get home and _go_." She turned around, showing them her back. "You were—" she started to address the goblin.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Harry demanded. The woman looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "We've been looking for you, hoping you'd come home. We spent all that time and you don't even want to meet us? We're your _family_."

"No," she shook her head, looking the boy in the eye. "Family _isn't_ who you're born to, and it has nothing to do with blood. Family, my family, is my crew. The people who know me and have known me. The ones that stand by me and trust me. The ones who were there, the ones who care. You're _not_ my family, not in the way that counts." She turned back to the goblin. "Exchange?"

"Griphook!" Another goblin came up. "Take Miss Nami here to an exchange room and get her account sorted out."

"Follow me, Miss." Nami walked behind the goblin, Luffy next to her. All the wizards looked surprised by her response, and could do no more than watch her back. Who could blame them? She'd just disowned her family, in public.

* * *

Zoro frowned as he looked around the room. Now he was certain it was a kitchen, the sink and stove and cabinets being a dead giveaway. But there were so many other strange things as he looked through the large walkway that led to what he guessed was the living room. Pictures that moved— like the ones in that stupid castle—, books with weird titles involving garden gnomes and other stuff, and, most notably, a clock that didn't tell time. Instead, it had names on each of the nine hands and places were written where the numbers should be.

_So this is Diagon Alley? Looks weird. I thought it was supposed to be some kind of shopping district._ He stood and dusted the soot from his clothes, still frowning. _Where the hell's Luffy? Did that moron run off already? Stupid captain, always getting himself lost! _Zoro scowled and stepped out of the way of the fire place to await Nami and Snape. A few minutes passed. _Stupid witch, can't she hurry it up? What? Did she get lost too? And that greasy-haired guy hasn't come either._ It never occurred to him that it was he that was lost rather than everyone else.

That is until a red haired teenager strolled down the staircase and came to a stop in front of him. The boy straightened his glasses and frowned at him. "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro countered.

"You're in my house, I think I should get an answer first."

"Your house? This is Diagon Alley."

The teen's frown deepened and he looked skeptically at the green haired man. "No, this is my house. The Burrow. I guess you got off at the wrong grate."

"Dammit, they must have moved the fucking place." Zoro glared at the floor.

"No, I'm sure it's exactly where it's always been. You just got yourself lost."

"I'm not lost!"

"Sure you're not. That's why you're at the Burrow and not Diagon Alley. Now come on, I'll show you how to use the Floo correctly and take you there." Zoro scowled at him, but allowed the younger man to help.

* * *

"What an incredible library," Robin noted to the plump librarian with a polite smile.

The woman's chin lifted proudly. "Yep! The Hogwarts library is one of the best in the country!" She smiled at the brunette. "My name is Madame Pince, and you are?"

"Robin, pleased to meet you." The pirate offered a hand which the witch gladly shook.

"I'm Chopper," the little doctor chirped.

"You can talk. My, what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a reindeer."

"A talking reindeer? I've never seen such."

"Chopper's one of a kind," Robin cut in smoothly. "We were wondering if we could peruse the selections you have here. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. The headmaster told me about you lot and said to treat you as I would any student or teacher."

"Then would you mind pointing Chopper in the direction of the medicinal books? And I myself would like to see some historical works."

"Not a problem. There are several I'm sure you'll love, Robin. Are you sure Chopper is capable of understanding the medical vernacular though?"

"Of course I can!" the reindeer pronounced. "I am a doctor after all!"

"A... doctor?"

"Yes, Chopper is the ship's doctor."

"Oh... well then... sure, the section on medicine is near the back, but they're a few shelves up..."

"It's okay. Just point me in the right direction."

"Very well. There will be no climbing on shelves, young man, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then right this way." Madame Pince strode down one of the aisles with the two pirates on her heels. "This is the history section, Robin."

"Thank you." With a nod, Robin stopped. She needed to get an idea of how this world worked before she could do anything else anyway.

They walked down several more aisles before she came to a stop again. "Shelf 20 and up is where the medical books are."

"Okay!" That's when something happened that scared Madame Pince to the point of unconsciousness. The cute little raccoon-looking reindeer transformed into a giant, hairy, muscular monstrosity.

* * *

"Transfiguration?" Usopp asked, curiosity clear.

"Yes, that's the name of the subject," Minerva answered shortly.

"What can you do with it?"

"Transfiguration, in short, is the art of changing one thing into another."

"Really? That's... that's... wow. How does it work?"

"Magic of course. There are limitations to it of course, but some of my third years get quite skilled at turning parrots into wine glasses."

Usopp's eyes sparkled. All the possibilities of this magic... He completely forgot about Brooke who was still laid out on the floor after a well executed knock-out jinx from the witch. Of course, he had deserved it, asking to see the lady's panties and all.

* * *

Sanji grinned down at the little house elves who gathered around him in wide eyed intrigue. "And that's how you make use of the parts that usually go to waste. Wasting food is the worst crime possible in my eyes."

"We understand, Mr. Sanji."

"Good," the blonde responded. "Now give it a taste and let's see how well you all do in recreating it."

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short. Sorry. And sorry for the wait, I had a lot on my plate with finals and graduation and so on. My main focus in this chapter was just to check up on everyone and let you know where everyone other than Luffy and Nami disappeared off to. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
